


Those Cold Blue Eyes

by DM500 (DapperMuffin)



Series: Reed900 Stuff [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gavin has a giant phckin crush on Richard, Gavin is a Gay Mess, Human AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Sharing an apartment, gavin's got two cats but the character tag isn't plural, human RK900 is Richard, this is gonna be another series isn't it, tina is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DM500
Summary: Gavin's looking for somebody to share his apartment, mostly so he can split the rent. He never expected it to be somebody like Richard who'd call first about the offer.





	Those Cold Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> One of the weirder things I've had to look up for fanfics: average monthly rent two-bedroom apartment detroit
> 
> Also, last year on AO3 I posted a total of 6K words. This year? I've posted 20K words, and most of that is DBH, and it's only the end of March. All I ever do anymore is write for DBH, and most of that is just Reed900, so you better phckin appreciate it

Gavin read over what he’d written one last time before hitting “post.”

 

Two-bedroom apartment, one spare room

Monthly rent ~$1000, split two ways for $500 each

Tenant MUST like cats

For more information call 313-XXX-XXXX

 

Absentmindedly, he chewed his lip, pondering over what kind of person would call first, and even  _ if _ somebody would call; but soon enough, call they did.

 

Gavin jumped as his phone vibrated several minutes later, groaning at his ringtone–why  _ had _ he chosen Despacito again? He then proceeded to fumble his phone several times before managing to accept the call.

 

“Hello?” Gavin answered; he didn’t recognize the number.

 

A smooth, somewhat deep voice came from the other end of the line. “I’m calling about your ad? I’d like to come look at your apartment.” Well,  _ that _ was fast.

 

“Ah, okay.” Briefly, he wondered if it was typical to receive a call on such an offer so fast, but he listed his address for the caller nonetheless.

 

There was a quiet clattering as the caller scrambled for a pen and paper to write down the address. “Could I come by today? I’m in the area anyway…” He trailed off.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” replied Gavin. “How’s two or three sound?”

 

“That’s perfect.” The voice sounded relieved. “I’ll be dropping by later, then.”

  
  
  


Gavin was, by no means, a  _ messy _ person, exactly, he was simply a touch disorganized, at best, but surveying his living room, he concluded that the hour he’d cleaned for had been well spent.

 

He startled as the doorbell rang, hurriedly brushing dust off his palms onto his pants before sparing a quick glance at his watch.  _ Two on the hour, exactly, _ he mused–this guy must be pretty punctual. He’d never understood how people could be so precise; were they all secretly robots?

 

He  _ definitely hadn’t _ been imagining what the owner of such a  sexy amazing voice would look like, and when he opened the door, he was not disappointed.

 

The man Gavin now faced was tall; not just in comparison to Gavin, but taller than average. He had a mop of curly brown hair that, on anyone else, would look messy, but rather suited him–and his eyes, Gavin couldn’t look away; his eyes were a cool, almost metallic gray of a blue. They were the kind of eyes that seemed cold from a distance, but up close, they’d suck you in, trapping your soul so you couldn’t escape, and Gavin almost shuddered as his own gray eyes met those blue ones, but another, more unbidden thought came to the forefront of his mind:  _ would it really the worst thing, to be trapped by those eyes? _ Gavin felt like a fly caught in a sticky trap.

 

More than a little embarrassed by his train of thought, Gavin cleared his throat. It occurred to him that the blue-eyed man almost seemed nervous, hands clasped behind his back.

 

“Hi,” he hastened to say, hoping it might alleviate some of the awkwardness that usually occurs when two complete strangers are forced to interact. “I’m Gavin, and you’re…?”

 

“Richard,” the taller of the two answered, gratefully jumping onto the opportunity, one hand extended towards Gavin. It was surprisingly formal, but Gavin shook his hand anyway.

 

Muttering a quick, “Come on in,” Gavin stepped aside so Richard could enter, keeping an eye on the cats to make sure neither of them made a run for it before he could close the door.

 

“Make yourself at home, mi casa es tu casa.” He was rambling, and Gavin only rambled when he was nervous, which usually only happened in the presence of someone he found incredibly attractive. Inwardly, he facepalmed, and almost stumbled over his words as he hurried to accommodate his guest. “Do you want anything? ...all I’ve really got is coffee.”

 

The taller man was eyeing one of Gavin’s cats as he gingerly sat down on the couch, the cat lying on the back of the couch next to him. “Ah, no, thank you, I’m more of a tea person. What’s your cat’s name?”

 

“That’s Diva,” grinned Gavin, glad the stranger had taken such a liking to his cats. “She’s naturally spoiled, that ain’t  _ my _ fault. She doesn’t approach people, but she won’t mind if you pet her.” Richard looked unsure, and Gavin encouraged, “Go on, touch her head!”

 

Cautiously, Richard reached out towards the fluffy white cat, and when the cat didn’t pull back, hiss, or claw at him, began to run his fingers through her soft white fur. He felt her vibrate as she purred, nudging his hand with her head if he paused for even a second, and shortly after, Gavin’s other cat, having crawled out from underneath his bed, started rubbing against his legs.

 

Gavin laughed at Richard’s look of utter bewilderment and helplessness. “I can’t pet both of them, I can’t reach.”

 

“That’s why I’m getting a flatmate,” he joked. “Then there’s one person per cat.” The soft chuckle emanating from Richard made Gavin’s insides flutter, and he almost scoffed. What was he, a schoolgirl with a crush?

 

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat before continuing. “Why are you trying to rent an apartment in Detroit, anyway?”

 

“I’m going to be attending a college near here,” Richard replied.

 

Gavin’s curiosity was roused. “Oh, what are you studying?”

 

“I’ll be majoring in criminal psychology, actually,” he admitted. “I’d like to be a police officer, a detective.”

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Huh, what’re the odds? Me too. Where are you gonna go?”

 

“I’ll be attending ‘Jericho Academy for the Elite,’” he informed. Mistaking Gavin’s surprise for disbelief of the name, he added, “I know, it sounds awfully pretentious, doesn’t it?”

 

“No, that’s not it, I go there,” Gavin corrected. “Maybe I can show you around on your first day.”

 

“Perhaps,” said Richard with a small smile.

 

“So, uh, anyway, the apartment,” Gavin remembered. “This is the living room. Coat hook’s by the door, and shoes go underneath. Kitchen’s over there; got a working fridge, oven, stove, microwave. The oven’s underused, honestly, I mostly just eat instant meals.” He gestured around as he rambled again.

  
  
  


Gavin was showing Richard the bedrooms when Richard’s phone rang.

 

“I have to take this,” he said apologetically, and Gavin waited politely while he stepped out to take the call.

 

Gavin knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he was usually one to give into temptation, despite how hard he tried, and he gave in this time too. He could only make out certain bits and pieces, such as, “Tina, if you kick me out now, I’ve got nowhere to go,” and “I can’t just go home, do you know how far I drove…?”

 

Stifling a sigh, Richard re-entered the room, slipping his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. “I’ve been staying with a friend, but  _ apparently _ her cousin’s come to visit from China as a surprise and they need the bed.” Tiredly, he rubbed at his eyes. “Is there any chance I could move in today?”

 

“I only have one bed right now,” frowned Gavin, “and the couch isn’t exactly comfortable for sleeping on, especially not for someone of your height. Besides, what about all of your stuff?” His heart rate had, for some reason, quickened, and he’d never hated the fact that he was gay as much as he did right now.

 

“My friend says she’ll bring it to me tomorrow. Please, Gavin? She drove me over here, and I’d rather not have to get a taxi and find a place to sleep tonight.” His blue eyes were downcast, and Gavin grimaced.

 

“Ugh, alright, fine.” This was Gavin’s problem: around attractive people, he was practically a puddle of goo that did whatever he was asked. “But we’ll have to share.” Willing himself not to let out any of the panicked screeching his mind was making, he jerked his head in the direction of his bed.

 

Richard’s eyes widened. “Again, I’m very sorry.” He carried on in this way for several minutes until Gavin slapped a hand over his mouth. Gavin hadn’t even thought about it, he’d just done it without consideration of his actions; Gavin’s  _ other _ problem was impulsivity. All he had been thinking at the time was,  _ Jesus Christ, this guy’s sure got a mouth on him. _

 

“It’s fine,” he snapped. “Stop apologizing already.” He pulled his hand away, ignoring the fact that  _ his hand had been touching Richard’s lips. _

  
  
  


Gavin was already half-asleep by the time Richard got out of the shower. He heard the bathroom door close almost as if it was far away, and braced himself for Richard to climb onto the other half of the bed, but the footsteps had stopped and nothing had happened. He turned over onto his other side to look.

 

Richard was just kind of… standing there, awkwardly, wearing an sweatshirt of Gavin’s that had always been too big on him, not really looking at him.

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ, just get in here already,” Gavin muttered, and Richard stopped avoiding his gaze.

 

“Sorry, I was just…” He looked down at his hands.

 

With a soft groan, Gavin crawled over to the other half of the bed, grabbed Richard by the wrist, and tugged on it, so that he tumbled forward onto the bed.

 

“Just go to bed already.” After a moment, he felt Richard settle under the covers.

 

And Gavin fell asleep to the calming sound of Richard’s slow, steady breathing, and he wondered if it would really be so bad, to have Richard as a roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> My problem with writing: I have all these good ideas, and then I go to write ONE CHAPTER, and it turns into me writing headcanons and then into a phcking series and I didn't ask for this
> 
> Gavin: holy shit thsi guys hot  
> Richard: hello  
> Gavin inside: *screaming*  
> Gavin outside: yeah hi im gavin


End file.
